


The Heir and The Right Hand

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Family, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Voldemort is married with a son, Lorcan, when they are brought back to England when his Father is sure of their win, Lorcan meets his father's right-hand man, Harrison, who just happens to be Harry Potter. And soon the love story between the Dark Side's Heir and Right Hand begins. Slash





	The Heir and The Right Hand

"Lorcan! Come on!"

Twenty-one-year-old Lorcan rolled his eyes to himself as he waved his hand to pack up the last of his things into his trunks, gazing around his room at the things he was leaving behind, and for the last time for what would be a while taking in his childhood bedroom.

"Lorcan!"

"Is you ready for me to take your things Master Lorcan?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes thank you, Gretchen," Lorcan ran his fingers through his curly blonde hair with a sigh.

"Gretchen be taking your things to your room in the manor Master," The house elf curtseyed before snapping her fingers. All his trunks disappeared and then with one last curtsey she popped out herself.

"Lorcan!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Came the shout back. Sighing again Lorcan caught up his robes and yanked them around himself before stomping down the stairs, trying with every effort to make sure the sound of his 4-inch heels clomped loudly on the stairs in the way he knew annoyed his dad.

"I don't want to go!" He repeated for the hundredth time since his dad had told him about the plan to move back to his country of birth.

"I know Lorcan, but this is the best thing," His dad sighed tiredly causing a flash of guilt to go through Lorcan, his dad was looking tired and stressed. He knew that this had not been easy on him, and the stress of moving their lives completely had been weighing on him.

As had been the choice to take his only son back into the country where his husband was waging war and risking bringing attention to the both of them when they had been hidden away safely for years.

Malakhi was still a handsome man, though only in his forties his blonde hair had started turning a little white, something that he blamed on his husband and Lorcan's father. They were the same height and build now at 5,8 and being lithe in frame.

But where his dad had brown eyes Lorcan had his father's blue eyes - at least before he came back and decided for some reason he wanted red eyes. At least he hadn't kept up the snake thing beyond glamours when he wanted to scare people, Malakhi had been very vocal about that.

Lorcan swept his curls out his eyes again as he reached his dad, the tired smile he received made him feel even more guilty. Guilty enough that he leant forward to hug Malakhi.

"I know that this isn't something that you wholly want Lorcan, but your father is sure that he is close to winning, surer than he has been for a long time," Malakhi said softly squeezing him. The unspoken 'and we can be a family now' hovered in the air between the two of them, unsaid but there.

It had been something that Malakhi had wanted for years now, and something that Lorcan wanted and hated wanting in equal measure.

Malakhi and Voldemort had met when Malakhi was not much old than Lorcan was now when Voldemort had been at a ball charming his way around the highest of European Purebloods to gain financial and political support. It had been a whirlwind romance of them falling in love, getting engaged and marrying, and only two years later Malakhi had realised that he was pregnant.

Voldemort had bought the estate that they were now leaving for them, and had put every security around it that he could come up with to try and keep his young family safe, and he would come and visit whenever he could. Lorcan had some fond memories of the man that would come to spend time with them whenever he could, playing with him and reading him stories. He had fond memories of watching his dad light up and smile in a way that was purely for his father.

And then when Lorcan was four years old Voldemort had been defeated by a baby. Since then he had been in and out of their lives. He had spent some time with them as a spectre of himself, but it had been too hard on all of them, confusing for Lorcan who was too young to understand what was happening, and Voldemort was worried that Dumbledore would track him down and he refused to endanger his family when he couldn't protect them. So, he had fled to Romania.

When Lorcan was 18 Voldemort had returned to them, but he had come home to find a grown-up son who did not know him, and who held resentment towards him for everything that he had put himself and his dad through. Malakhi had remained loyal to Voldemort despite everything, despite wanting a bigger family, despite not knowing whether Voldemort would return or not, he had waited and brought their son up practically by himself.

"He's always sure, and it is us that end up suffering for his surety," Lorcan muttered.

"Lorcan, please…" Malakhi sighed and his son gave a matching sigh.

"Fine, I will play nice, but don't expect me to play happy families," Lorcan rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. Honestly, you two battling might as well end in the apocalypse with how stubborn you both are. No,w do you have everything that you want to take with you?" Malakhi asked looking around one last time.

"No I have everything," Lorcan shifted his robes and held out his hand.

"Ready then,"

If they were squeezing each other's hands a little tighter than was needed, well no one need know.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Why exactly do I need to be here?" Lorcan asked boredly slumping more into his chair and swinging his legs over the arm of what was probably a very expensive chair. He watched out the corner of his eyes amused as his father's eye twitched but he refrained from saying anything.

"Because this man is an important ally, he is my right hand man. And I want to introduce you to him when he arrives," Voldemort explained, again, through gritted teeth. Sitting in the chair beside him Lorcan was aware of his dad rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What is his name again?" Lorcan asked boredly. Though he had to admit to himself that this ally intrigued him. He was the reason that his Father was suddenly so sure that the war was his and had gone from not even being a follow of his Father to being his right hand man, a position that so far no one had filled.

"Harrison," Voldemort's eye was twitching much to Lorcan's delight. He could feel his dad's eyes boring into him now, but he chose to cheerfully ignore it as he turned another page in his book feigning disinterest.

"When is he due?" Malakhi asked.

"In the next ten minutes," Voldemort said checking the time on the clock in his room. As he did so the door to his office was knocked upon only once and then Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and Fenrir walked in.

Lorcan resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and was aware of his Dad tensing next to him. Bellatrix and her sister had made it quite clear that they thought Bellatrix should be in the position of Consort and not Malkhi. Lucius and Severus treated his Dad with wary politeness but not the respect his position deserved. And his Father did nothing about it. In fact, Lorcan was debating with himself as to whether his Father was having an affair with Bellatrix.

"My Lord, Heir Lord, Lord Consort," Lucius bowed to each of them, though his bow to Lorcan and his Dad was considerably smaller.

"Wonderful, take your seats. Harrison should be here soon," Voldemort waved to the chairs in the room that had been left available to them.

Lorcan looked up and met the narrowed, angry eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange, raising his eyebrow at her challenge. He had known the hidden family of their Lord showing up was going to cause all sorts of political webs to start being weaved the minute they were revealed.

Many of his Father's followers would have been plotting to place their child in the place of the heir of the Dark side. Many of his Father's followers would have been planning to seduce their Lord, or have their sons or daughters seduce their Lord, to gain a higher place within the ranks. Many of them would have been dreaming of being his Consort, or being the parent of the Consort. The political rewards of such a position would be many.

The fact that their Lord was already married and had an adult Heir had been a shock to many of them, and had left a bitter taste in many of their mouths.

And now they were to meet Voldemort's right hand man, his second. From what he had managed to piece together about the mysteries Harrison Lorcan knew that he was younger than himself by nearly 3 years, the younger man was powerful and influential, he had proven himself magically, and that he was willing to do whatever needed to be done to win already.

Aside from the fact that he had been instrumental in helping Voldemort come back nearly 4 years ago, and that with him at Voldemort's side the war was all but theirs. Aside from this, he knew nothing about the other man, nothing about who he was or where he had come from. And no one in the manor knew anything about him either.

He had apparently been attending meetings for the last year off and on, but he always wore a cloak and glamour to ensure that his face could not be seen. This had lead to the speculation that he was related to someone on the light side and could not risk his place there until the right moment. Something that was more likely considering the inside information that his father had been receiving and using to steadily take apart his opposition.

From what he could figure out no one except his father knew who this mysterious right hand man was, though he had the magic and power to back up his place.

And now was apparently the right time for the revelation. Harrison was moving into the manor and fully stepping into his place at Voldemort's side, and everyone was taking this as proof that the defeat of the light side was a matter of weeks away.

And his Father wanted his husband and his son there to welcome his ally.

Lorcan stretched his legs a little over the arm of the chair and pointedly sprawled even more comfortably into his chair just before Harrison was due to arrive. He was aware of his Father and Dda boring holes into the side of his head as he pretended to carry on reading his book, both of them for different reasons.

He had been having fun winding his Father up and watching him try not to snap at him since he had returned, however, since they had moved in with him he had been pushing and pushing and pushing. He knew that it was petty, but hey he had abandonment issues and took what he could get.

There was a ching from the fireplace announcing that someone was flooing in, and everyone perked up eager to get their first look at Harrison. Everyone except Lorcan who at the sound of the fire flaring to life simply pushing his curls from his icy blue eyes and turned another page.

He heard a few deep sucked in breaths before his Father stood.

"Harrison, welcome," His father said moving towards.

"You have to be kidding!" Severus hissed.

"This has to be a joke," Lucius whispered.

"No!" Bellatrix growled.

It was tempting enough that Lorcan looked up, and immediately met the bright green eyes of Harrison. Intent green eyes that were already watching him.

The young man was around 6,3 and radiated power in a way only truly powerful wizards and witches could do. His wavy black hair was falling around his face framing his strong jaw. He was wearing traditional robes that fitted him well around his shoulders and chest leaving nothing to the imagination, and a small smirk played on his full red lips as he stared at Lorcan and ignored the Death Eaters muttering in the corner to themselves like demented bees.

"Harrison this is my Consort, Malakhi," Voldemort finally took Harrison's attention away from Lorcan, who realised with a shock that he had been holding his breath, and instead he turned his attention to Malakhi. His Dad had clearly known who the mysterious Harrison was considering he was the only person in the room besides Voldemort not apparently shocked at this revelation.

This was confirmed when his Dad shot him a mischievous look and winked before he turned his attention to Harrison and offered his hand.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Lord Consort Malakhi, I have heard lots about you from your husband," Harrison dipped his head politely as he kissed Malakhi's hand.

"I could say the same for you Harrison, it is a pleasure. And please, Malakhi is fine," His Dad smiled warmly at the younger man.

"And may I introduce my son, Locan," Voldemort brought his right hand's attention back to Lorcan before his son was really ready for it.

"A pleasure," Harrison smiled at him.

"I'm sure," Lorcan managed to drawl, but it only made Harrison smirk at him again, those green eyes searching through his indifferent mask for...something. Everything about this man said he was powerful and interesting, and he knew it.

Of course, the most interesting fact was the fact that Harrison was in fact Harry Potter.


End file.
